End of an Era
by Corianna15
Summary: ***Revised*** Dr. Tommy Oliver has lived through many battles. Now, in the midst of his and the Dino Thunder Rangers' battle with Mesagog, an old conflict/enemy finds him again and the destiny of the planet will be changed forever. Set primarily in DT, but has a lot of history in MMPR and Zeo, done flashback style. Warnings: OC, CD, violence.
1. Introduction

Hello and welcome to my story!

In honor of the 20th anniversary of Power Rangers I have decided to put this story out there. It has been in the works almost as long as the PR franchise.

A few warnings I guess are needed that I couldn't fit into the summary. Character death and violence is a big one. The other is the fact that there are a few O.C.'s in the story. I know for a lot of people, that's a major turn off, but let me explain.

I have since then rewritten my original ideas and characters over the years, and while my OC's play an important role, this story focuses just as much, if not more on the actual canon characters.

There are no other stories with these characters, so when we meet them, you are not supposed to know anything about them. Who they are will be revealed as the story goes.

The Prolouge chapter I added for those who might want a little background, but Chapt 1 is where the action starts!

Please read and review!

Thanks!


	2. Prolouge

_**A thousand years ago...**_

Niriinya stood on the cliffs of **Dún** Aonghasa . Wisps of her silver hair had been pulled out of her bun and danced around her face. To the passerby she appeared to be a woman in her forties or fifties. Of average height, dressed in simple clothes. If one looked closer however, her face, despite it's aged lines was beautiful, and there was a sparkle in her deep blue eyes that could make one pause in wonder; eyes that were gently closed at the moment. She enjoyed being there and letting the wonder of the cliffs inundate her senses. The smell of the sea, the feel of the wind on her skin, the roar of the waves crashing, and the sight of it all allowed her to step out of time and away from her worries.

Drawing her shawl tighter around her shoulders she turned her wrinkle encrusted eyes to the sun setting over the ocean, the sky lit with bright orange and pink clouds. She wanted so badly to back up a hundred feet and run towards the edge at full gallop. Just before falling off the cliff she would sprout wings and soar gently down along the cliff face like the gulls. Unfortunately, even at the late hour, there were still a few humans hanging around to glimpse the sunset as well. She didn't begrudge their presence, however. While it saddened her not to be able to walk among them in her true form, it was moments like this, seeing them enjoy the natural beauty of the earth, that still gave her hope. If only all the others of her kind could understand them the way she did.

_Her kind._ She shook her head at that. Before the human population on the earth had grown and spread out over all the lands, _her kind_, had only referred to other unicorns. Now however it referred to all beings that were connected to the Source, and had what the humans call magic. Two thousand years ago, frolicking through the woods, in the heart of Europa, she never would had thought she had anything in common with the bloodthirsty Wyverns from the north, but a common enemy can unite the most unlikely of allies.

Over the ages as the number of humans grew and spread out across the land, it was impossible to avoid them. Despite being intelligent creatures, they had no way to communicate with the humans, as their language was far different. _'If we could've just communicated,'_ she thought, _'we could have learned so much from each other.'_ Instead, her kind were seen as dangerous and sometimes prized beasts and they were hunted relentlessly. A thousand years ago the oldest and most powerful of all the races had come together and conjured up the magic that allowed them to take on human form, thought and speech; essentially hiding from the humans, in plain sight.

Not all were keen on living the lie and chose to remain in their natural form and retreat high into the mountains, or far below the earth. As a result, humans soon forgot that they had ever existed and now only spoke of her kind in their legends and myths of old. This fact had given rise to a specific term, that had begun to be used by some of the younger generations. In it's way it united them all, no matter their race. So now _her kind_, was a much more inclusive group. Beings that called themselves, '_Mythics_.'


	3. Chapter 1

**Reefside, CA 2004 (Present)**

He stood there, facing around 20 Tyranodrones. It wasn't how many of them that bothered him, he could hold his own, it was their pattern of attack, or lack there of. It was almost like they were trying to keep or contain him. Tommy had no intention of letting himself be kidnapped and whisked off to Mesagog's fortress again. He tried again to break through the circle around him, but ended up back in the middle. He finally gave in and activated the com function on his morpher.

"Hey guys, we've got a lizard infestation out here in the North end of the woods. I could use some help."

"This is Conner, we're on our way."

In that moment Tommy was regretting not having gotten around to developing teleportation technology. The bikes that Hayley had made the rangers were fast, but they still had to get to the lab ti get them first. He looked around. The Tyranodrones moved around to one side forming a line to his right. Simultaneously, he heard the loud zap of an invisiportal to his left. He turned quickly to see Mesagog, Zeltrax and Elsa standing there. He was surprised that Mesagog had shown up himself instead of just sending his lackeys. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Greetingsssss...Dr. Oliver." Mesagog hissed.

"What do you want lizard breath?" Tommy kept a defensive posture as he faced the three, yet was still aware of the movement of the drones behind him.

Zeltrax growled and stepped forward. "How dare you address Lord Mesagog in that manner. I will teach you to show proper respect."

Tommy braced himself for the attack, but Mesagog put a scaly hand out to stop Zeltrax. "Now, now children. Let's be civil." He spoke slowly, a hint of amusement in his scratchy voice. "I'm sure that Dr. Oliver will surrender without a fight." There was an air of confidence in the vilian's statement, and it made Tommy wonder what exactly it was that Mesagog thought he had up his sleeve.

"In you dreams Mesagog. I'll never surrender to you." He retorted, silently praying that he could stall until the others arrived.

"Then today is the day when dreams come true," Zeltrax intervened. As he said this, Mesagog motioned to his right. The air about 2 feet away from him began to shimmer and two figures slowly emerged, standing shoulder to shoulder. To the untrained eye they appeared as two men, but if you looked closely there was a shimmer that shifted about them. Tommy knew right away what they were. He tried to fight the dread that came over him as a sinister and angry voice hissed inside his mind.

"The Warrior clans must be desperate if you've resorted to teaming up with the likes of Mesagog." Tommy taunted, trying to sound confident.

'_He is merely a means to an end.'_ Whispered the voice into his thoughts alone. _'These pathetic beings are of no consequence.'_ Then aloud the man on the right spoke. "It is more about vengeance, than necessity."

"Hadn't realized the mighty Warriors of the Earth, were so threatened by a pathetic human," he taunted. "Killing me will accomplish nothing." He stood defiantly, but fear was starting to get a hold of him. He knew the powers these beings possessed, and that same smug air of confidence that Mesagog had displayed was emanating from them as well.

"You're right. Killing you wouldn't make much of a difference, however enjoyable that might be." They turned to each other and pulled a third figure out from the air behind them. "But killing her, might."

The woman that they now held between them was a mess. Her mouth was gagged and her hands bound behind her back. It took a moment for him to register who she was as he took in the scars, bruises and dried blood that covered her body. He head had been shaved in various places, and cut in different lengths, however to one side of her head, a small patch of dirty gray hair cascaded over her shoulder and down her back. A few dirty rags were barely keeping her modest. He focused on her face. His dark eyes locked onto her bright cobalt blue ones. Tommy's chest grew cold and tight.

"Reenya." He mouthed silently. He sent a thought towards her, even though deep down, he knew it was futile. He heard nothing in response meaning she had once again been stripped of her essence and turned human. Anger replaced dread as he looked at her, and he was about to challenge them when two loud blasts that hit the ground in front of Mesagog and his goons causing Tommy to stumble backwards. He turned around to see the other rangers arriving on their vehicles. His joy and relief at their arrival was quickly smashed as he saw and felt the field go up. The two Warriors had reacted quickly, enacting a force field that left the Tyranodrones and the other rangers separated from Tommy and everyone else. He looked back to Mesagog. This was what had given him such confidence earlier. Behind him, Tommy could hear the frustrated shouts of the four teens as they battled the drones and continued to try and blast the force field.

Tommy steeled himself. "What do you want?" His voice was defiant and strong, but inside he knew he was stuck. He had a feeling he knew how this was going to go.

"Ahhhh. Yess." Mesagog hissed, having recovered from the blast. "You see now, don't you." He motioned to the men on his right. One of them pulled a dagger from his belt and held to Reenya's throat with a grin of evil pleasure.

"It's very simple, Tom-ee." Elsa chided an stepped forward. "You surrender your Dino gem and morpher, or your little friend dies."

He looked back at Reenya. Their eyes met. He didn't need telepathy to tell him what she was thinking. They both knew if he surrendered, they would both be killed. She would rather die than allow his battle to protect the earth be lost. And it made sense. He'd been in this position before. The bad guys never kept their word. Surrendering would gain them nothing, and they would lose everything. He gritted his teeth and looked at the ground, clenching his fists. All of this he knew, but he could not let her be killed. He couldn't watch her die, not after everything they had been through. He looked down at the bracelet on his wrist. The silver gleamed around the black gem. He looked back towards the rangers. The tyranodrones were gone and the teen were still trying to beat down the barrier. He looked back to the villains in front of him. Elsa stepped forward, one hand on her hip, the other extended towards him, palm up.

"So, what'll it be, Dr. Oliver?"

He wanted so badly to kick that smug look off her face. He looked once more at Reenya, imagining her true form, a being of immense beauty and magic, that had once, many years ago, decided to trust him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he met her eyes. They were sad and she shook against the hands restraining her, shaking her head and pleading with him. _'NO!' _

He sighed heavily looking once again at the bracelet. He reached down and took it off his wrist. Shouts and protests rushed from the rangers behind him, but he ignored them as he placed the bracelet in Elsa's waiting hand. "Hmph." She replied with a smug grin and backed up to deliver her prize to her master.

"There, you have what you wanted," he looked in Reenya's direction. "Now let her go."

In that moment Tommy was unprepared as Mesagog's psy-beam hit him. An overwhelming pain burned through every in of his head. Gold light danced before his eyes. He grabbed his head and sank to his knees. Tommy could barely hear the screams of the other rangers. He tried to stand, but every fiber of his being screamed in pain. Black spots began to swim before him. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

Mesagog ceased his attack and Tommy crumpled in a heap on the ground. The pain did not go away, but it did lessen a great deal. He tried to stand, he wanted to fight, but he couldn't make his body move, and his mind was still reeling from the pain. He thoughts were muddled and foggy, he thought he could hear voices in the background as a darkness was slowly creeping in.

* * *

_**Important Author's note and HISTORY OF THE STORY:**_

_This work of fiction is one that I started developing almost 20 years ago. And like the PR show, it spans generations. Since the show hit it's 20th anniverary this year I decided to celebrate by trying to write this story down. But instead of starting from the beginning, I have decided to start from the end, work backwards. As the chapters progress forward, the timeline progresses backwards and more of the history and story will be revealed. Once all the backsotries/histories are reveled, the story that is currentyl taking place in the dino thunder era will be concluded._

_This is an experiment and I am curious to know what you all think. Unfortunately I cannot promise timely updates of the story. It may take months upon months to get it all written out and published, so I ask for your patience. Also you may have already noticed the appearance of some OCs (original characters) and I know that many people are opposed to that. Sorry...that's the way the story works, you will meet more before the end, but there will also be many old favorites that come into play. _

_If you enjoyed this story and are wanting more, please let me know. I welcome criticsm as well with the understanding that you can't please everyone. _

_Thank You for your time._


	4. Chapter 2

_So the first chapter was a bit of a teaser. There is actually a lot of back story that will lead up to that point. I am going to try and make each chapter much longer, but it make also take longer to get them out there. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are what keep me writing, so if you like the story and want more please let me know!_

**2 months earlier**

Lilly stood on the sidewalk and stared at the building in front of her. "Reefside High School." The sign read. She was so excited, she couldn't believe she was really here. It meant a lot to her that her mom had trusted her to go half-way around the world by herself, despite how young she was. Lilly had been apprehensive when her mom had first suggested it, but as always her mom was correct. California was about as far away as she could get from the war, which was focused mainly in Europe and Asia, and if the council was successful she'd need to learn to live with and as a human very soon. So she had spent the past month trying to learn as much as she could about what it was like to be an American teenager.

She smiled inwardly as she watched the other human teenagers walk past and head into the building. She took a deep breath. "Okay you can do this." She told herself. Trying to curb her enthusiasm, she put on a serious expression and went in search of the administration office.

* * *

Kira was sitting at a table at the far side of the quad listening to her iPod. She was about to open her lunch when a back pack landed on the table and startled her. She looked up annoyed.

"Hey Kira!" Conner said cheerfully. She glared at him. "Really?"

"What?" The tall brunette said as he took a seat. Kira rolled her eyes just as Ethan joined them at the table. "So much for a quiet lunch." Kira mumbled to herself.

"Sheesh." Ethan said. "What's her problem?" Conner just shrugged and looked back towards the quad.

"Dude, dude," Conner said. "There she is."

"Huh, where?" Said Ethan.

"There who is?" Kira remarked.

"There, the new girl." Conner pointed to a girl sitting down on the grass about a hundred feet away. Ethan and Kira turned to where he was pointing.

Kira glanced up and noticed a lot of other people staring and pointing at the girl. Kira hadn't seen or heard anything about her until then, but she could see what all the fuss was about. For one thing, the girl had purple hair. It wasn't a bright purple, more of a soft lavender color, streaked with black that fell to her shoulders. Her attire was pretty normal, if not a little more on the edgy side, which Kira appreciated. What was really causing the commotion were the 4 small animals, two squirrels, a blue jay, and a bunny sitting on the grass in front of her. She was leaning forward petting and feeding them.

"Man," Ethan exclaimed. "I had heard she was a little weird."

"Oh what, and you're the poster child for normal?" Kira snipped.

"You're one to talk." Conner chuckled.

"Whatever." Kira said gathering her things.

"Hey where are you going?" Ethan questioned.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Conner and Ethan watched Kira walk away.

"Should we go with her?" Conner asked.

"Beats me bro, but I am thinking I want to stay out of Kira's way for now. She is in some mood."

"Yeah, you're probably right." They remained where they were but decided to keep an eye on her progress.

Kira slowed her approach as she got closer to the new girl. She quickly glanced around. She couldn't believe how rude the other students were being. 'That's high school I guess.' She thought to herself.

"What's high school?" A light voice said. She looked back to see the new girl staring at her, there was no sign of her furry friends. When Kira didn't respond she smiled sweetly and stood up, brushing the grass off her black jeans. For some reason Kira was taken off guard and confused , "I, I, um..."

"I'm Lilly, well my full name is Lillyana, but I go by Lilly," she said, Kira noticed a slight accent. The girl extended her hand. Kira looked at the hand and shook it, mentally shaking herself. "Kira. My name's Kira. Mind if I join you?" Lilly looked almost giddy. "Awesome! Here," Lilly bent down and reached into her bag pulling out a blanket and spreading it on the grass. Kira was surprised that she could fit it in that bag, but didn't have time to dwell on it too much as Lilly continued. "Have a seat." Kira sat down putting her own bag off to the side. "So what is 'high school'?" Lilly asked. Kira gave her a blank look.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You said, 'That's high school I guess.' I'm curious what you meant?"

Kira hadn't thought that she said that out loud, but she must have, not realizing it. "Oh nothing, just kids being stupid." She waved her hand around at the other students, some had become even more interested now that Kira was in the picture. She tried to change the subject so Lilly didn't feel embarrassed. "So where did you go to school before here?"

"I didn't." Lilly chimed happily. She was way too cheery for the mood that Kira was in. "My mom taught me everything I needed to know."

"Oh so you were home schooled."

Lilly looked off into the distance and a slight smile tugged at her lips. "In a way."

Kira thought maybe she had made a mistake interacting with this girl. While her appearance had seemed to indicate she and Kira might be like minded, she was way too chipper underneath it all. However, she was intrigued and wanted to get the low down on the new girl. She also knew that the boys were probably waiting to hound her for info the next time they talked, and she couldn't walk away empty handed.

"So where did you live before?"

"Oh it was a very small, kinda out of the way place. Nothing like this city. There are so many buildings here! And soooo many people. I've never been around so many people before. They are quite fascinating."

"Uhh yeah, if you say so." Now Kira understood why Ethan said she was weird, but at the same time she could totally see Ethan and Lilly hitting it off. A mischievous smile crossed her face. "So what classes do you have after lunch? Maybe I'll see you in one."

Lilly pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and studied it. "It looks like I have English and then Science." She looked at Kira. "Why do I have to take English if I already know the language?"

Kira giggled a little and shrugged. "Good question, but it is more like literature and grammar than learning the language. Who's science class are you in?"

Lilly looked back at the paper. "Dr. Oliver?" She looked at Kira who smiled.

"He's a really great teacher, I think you'll like him. I have science with him first period."

Lilly looked puzzled. "If he's a doctor shouldn't he be working in a hospital not a high school?" Kira laughed out loud this time. Lilly had apparently lived a very sheltered life. Obviously her mom hadn't taught her everything.

"He's not like a medical doctor. It just means he has a degree from college called a Doctorate. It just basically means he paid a lot of money to spend a lot of time in school."

"Oh. Well if you like him, I'm sure he's great." She smiled sweetly and put the piece of paper back in her bag.

Kira looked back over at the boys who were trying to pretend that they weren't watching. She started to stand up. "Hey come with me, I've got some friends I'd like you to meet."

"Wow really! I'd love to!" Lilly hoped up onto two feet faster than Kira would have thought possible and had her bag already over her shoulder.

"Don't forget your..." Kira looked down and the blanket was gone. She looked back at the girl wondering how she could have missed her putting it away. "Never mind," she said as she turned and they walked back to the table where Ethan and Conner were.

* * *

Lilly walked down the hall, on her way to the last class of the day. Kids stared at her, and she tried to focus on where she was going. She realized now, after spending the day at the school that purple had been an incorrect hair color. She hadn't seen any other students with a not usual hair color. Served her right for taking advice from her uncles. She wondered if they had done it on purpose, or if they were really clueless. She remembered, that when they posed as teenagers 10 yrs earlier they had had orange and green hair, but they never said it got them negative or unwanted attention.

She bumped into a boy that was looking at a bulletin board. "Oh I'm sorry." She said, and quickly moved around him not waiting for a response. How many times had she done that today? She needed to stop thinking so much. She had been late to her third period class because she had been analyzing the information from her second period history class, trying to compare the human perception of the events of the first century to her mom's memories of the time. "Focus." She told herself.

She arrived at the door of the classroom just as the bell rang. "Phew. Made it." She thought. A couple other kids arrived just after she did, pushing past her and hurrying to their seats. She looked at the man standing behind the desk in the front of the room. He was the youngest, most attractive looking teacher she had encountered all day. No wonder Kira liked him, she thought and smiled. He looked up in her direction, and she froze.

"Can I help you?" He said, moving towards her. A weird feeling came over her, but she tried to shake it off, as he got nearer. She held out her transfer paper.

"I..I just transferred in today." He took the piece of paper from her hand and looked at it. "Well Lilly, welcome to Reefside. I'm Dr. Oliver. Go ahead and take a seat." He looked out at the class. "There's one right back there next to Trent." He pointed and motioned for her to go. A boy with short black hair waved at her. As she started towards him her eyes didn't leave Dr. Oliver's face, she shook her head and focused just in time to not run into the first row of desks. She made it to her seat, as Dr. Oliver began speaking to the class.

"Hey, I'm Trent." The dark haired boy said, offering her his hand. She shook it as she placed her bag on the table in front of her. "Lilly, nice to meet you." She replied and looked back towards the front of the room. A strange familiarity hit her as she watched the science teacher, there was something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shook herself and tried to focus on the words that he was saying, and not him.

Lilly was relieved when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. The entire class had been very uncomfortable for her.

"So how was your first day?" Trent asked as they gathered their things.

"It was good, well interesting. This is my first time at a high school, well a school of any kind. I'm also not used to so much attention." She admitted. Trent had a kind face, and he took her thoughts off Dr. Oliver for the moment.

"Yeah, it's a small school, so people know when you are new. Trust me I know. I transferred in a few months ago, but don't worry by tomorrow there will some other drama that everyone will be talking about."

"Thanks." She smiled as they made their way to the front of the class.

"Lilly." She froze when she heard him say her name. "Could I talk to you for a moment?" He was behind his desk shuffling papers and packing a leather briefcase.

Trent put a hand on her shoulder. "I gotta run, I have work, but you should come by later. It's a place called Hayley's. Dr. O can give you directions. Hope to see you there." He turned and waved at their teacher. "See ya Dr. O."

"Later Trent." He moved to the front of his desk and leaned against it. She was frozen in place. She had wanted to scream 'Trent don't leave me' as he exited the classroom, but she had no voice.

He smiled warmly. "Don't worry," he said noticing her stiff stance. "You're not in trouble." He folded his arms over his chest. "I know what it's like to be the new kid in school, and I just wanted to see how your first day went."

Lilly relaxed and told herself she was being stupid. She tried to muster up her excitement from earlier. "It was great actually." She smiled. "Very different than what I expected, but I am finding hu..American," she caught herself, "teenagers fascinating."

He chuckled slightly. "Well that's good. I just wanted to let you know, if you need anything my door is always open until an hour after school. I know it can be hard to catch up on the material as a transfer. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed."

"Thanks Dr. Oliver." She nodded her head at him, her anxiety starting to fade. "No problem." He smiled and turned to grab his briefcase off the table. "_But right now all I want to do is get out of here!" _She thought to herself.

He froze and turned back to her, a strange look on his face. "I'm sorry that I kept you Lilly." He seemed a little dismayed and confused. He motioned at the door.

"Thanks," she said softly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She headed towards the door sighing in relief as she left him behind, standing at his desk.

"_Who are you?" _The voice resonated in her mind. She froze and turned around. He was looking at her intensely. She tried to quell the fear that rose in her and play it off, she was imagining it right.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Fear laced her voice.

He held up his hands, the way people do when they are trying to calm someone down. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." "_You heard me didn't you?" _ And she had as well as those last words he spoke, only she was looking at him, and his lips hadn't moved. She had known at the beginning of class there was something wrong about this man, and she remembered her mother's last warning before they parted.

"_Now, not many of our kind live in America, and those who do, do so because they don't want to be found. So if another Mythic ever reveals themselves to you, run. Don't wait to ask questions, just go. I don't want you to take the chance of the Warriors finding you." Niriinya hugged her daughter. _

"_Don't worry mom. I'll be safe."_

With that memory, Lilly did what her mom had told her. She bolted out of the classroom and down the hall. "Wait!" He called after her, but she ran. She couldn't believe it. On her first day? The odds of that were ridiculous. Her mom had even picked this town, saying it was the safest place she could think of. What was she going to do now?

* * *

Kira, Ethan and Conner waited outside the front of the school. It had been 20 minutes since school ended.

"Where is she?" Kira wondered out loud.

"Probably talking to every ant or bug she encountered." Conner joked. Kira backhanded him in the chest. "Ow! I was kidding."

"So she's a little weird." Kira said.

"Yeah," Ethan chimed in, "but in a good way." Conner and Kira both looked at him. Kira smirked. She knew he'd be into her. "What?" Ethan said. "She's cool."

Conner smirked and looked at his watch. "Guys I don't know if I can wait any longer. I've got soccer practice at 3. If you want a ride to Hayley's it's gonna have to be soon."

Kira looked back towards the school. "Hey look." She pointed, and they followed her gaze to see Dr. O hurrying down the stairs, headed towards the parking lot. "Huh, Dr. O never leaves early. Unless..." They all looked at each other and ran to catch up with him.

They got his attention just as he got to his Jeep.

"What's wrong Dr. O?" Ethan huffed. "Is it Mesagog?"

"No. Nothing like that." He took a breath, tossing his briefcase in the back of the Jeep. He faced them. "Look have any of you guys seen the new girl Lilly?"

"Not since lunch." Kira said. "She was actually supposed to meet us after school, we were gonna take her to Hayley's and show her around." Kira looked at Conner and Ethan.

"What is it Dr. O? What's wrong?" Conner asked.

"She didn't show up?" He looked thoughtful. "That's my fault. I just hope she hasn't skipped town." He looked at them. "I need your guys' help. It's possible she may show up at Hayley's later, since you guys mentioned it to her. Trent told her about it as well. If she feels she can trust you, she may show up there. If you see her, don't let her out of your sight. She'll be scared. Do whatever it takes to gain her trust, tell her who you are if you have to, but don't mention me, and don't let her leave alone."

"What do you mean tell her who we are? That we're the Power Rangers?" Conner asked, making sure no one was in earshot.

"Yes. That's what I mean." He opened the door to his jeep and got in. "If she knows who you are she may feel safe enough to stay. I'm gonna go to the lab and see if I can get a lock on her, but her energy may be shielded. I need you guys to wait at Hayley's as long as it takes. If we don't find her, she could be in great danger."

"Dr. O, you're not making any sense." Kira said stepping up to the Jeep.

"I know. I don't have time to explain it to you right now. If you can get her to trust you, get her to the lab. It's important. I'll explain everything there. Okay?"

The three teens looked at each other. "Okay." "You got it."

"Thanks. I just hope we're not too late." He started the engine and pulled out.

They watched him go. "What in the world was that about?" Conner said puzzled.

"I don't know," Kira said. "But when you guys said Lilly was weird...I don't think we knew the half of it."


	5. Chapter 3

**Present **

"NO!" Conner yelled, as Mesagog hit Dr. O with his psy-beam. He hit the invisible barrier again, only to be thrown to the ground. He looked to the other rangers, all having suffered a similar incursion with the force field.

"I'll make this simple for you, Rangerssss." Mesagog hissed. He had stopped his attack on Dr. O, who was crumpled in a heap on the ground, but it looked like he was still breathing. "You can follow your teacher's example, and surrender the gems, or watch him die."

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Kira asked, as they huddled together.

"We can't surrender to him/ Without..." Trent was cut off by Kira.

"What are you saying?! We can't just let him die!"

"I know." Trent responded. "But think about it, what would he want us to do?" He reached out put his hand on her shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off.

"Guys come on." She looked between the red and blue rangers.

"I wish I could say that I have a plan to get around this, but I don't." Ethan said.

They all turned suddenly as they heard Dr. O cry out in pain. Mesagog was attacking him again, however it was short. Mesagog was proving a point.

Ethan and Trent both started to say something but Conner held up his hand. "Kira's right. We have to save him." He demorphed and looked at them. "We owe it to him. Could you really live with his death on your hands?" Ethan and Kira both demoprhed as well. "No," Ethan admitted. "I really couldn't." He and Kira took off their bracelets and handed them to Conner. They looked at the white ranger.

"Trent, we have no choice." Conner said with authority.

"Please." Kira pleaded with him.

Trent demorphed. "All right." He stepped forward also turning in his morpher. "But for the record, this is a bad idea."

They all turned. "All right Mesagog. You win." Conner said.

"A wise decision." Mesagog hissed as Elsa moved forward. Conner thought he heard Dr. O, crying out. He looked to where he lay. His head was up and one hand outstretched. "No..." The word was weak, but Conner heard it. "I'm sorry Dr. O." He said silently.

Elsa slipped though the barrier and held out a bag. Conner deposited all the morphers into it. "Thank you, so much." She chided, and returned to Mesagog's side.

Conner was about to demand Dr. O's release, when Mesagog yelled out, "Attaaaaack!" The rangers suddenly found themselves surrounded by Tyranodrones. Conner sidestepped an attacking drone discovering that his super speed was still with him. He remembered Dr. O saying that the gems had bonded with them, and that the only way there powers could be taken away was basically their deaths. He had hoped that was the case. They may not be able to morph, but they weren't powerless.

* * *

She watched, dismayed as the ransom/exchange repeated itself between Mesagog and the Rangers. But as she watched the drama unfold and analyzed the events, she was hopeful. She was still alive. The moment Tommy had turned over his morpher, she had expected to feel the cold steel of the knife cutting her throat. She had been so consumed with fear and concern for Tommy that she hadn't been thinking clearly. Of course the Warriors weren't going to kill her. They wanted her to suffer, and what better way than to make her watch him die, along with all of humanity. They were also cowards. They couldn't bring themselves to kill her 8 years ago, and they couldn't, wouldn't dare kill her now. She understood now the look in Tommy's eyes right before he had surrendered. They both had important causes to fight for, but he knew the gravity of the war she was fighting was much bigger than his. If one of them had to make it out alive, it was her. And he knew she would have everything she needed to defeat this new, and old threat. She hated admitting that to herself, but the whole of humanity was more important than one human. Emotion welled up inside her. In her heart, the reality of losing him, it was too much. The mental link she and him had shared was so much more intense than that of her own kind. It amazed her, that after so many years of no contact and without the gift of telepathy, she knew what he was thinking, how his mind worked, all it had taken was a look. She forced her attention back to the present.

The exchange had been made, and the teens were now fighting off those weird creatures.

"Now it gets interesting." Alean said into her ear. She grimaced at the close contact. He laughed in delight as the cyborg creature grabbed Tommy pulling him to feet. He was like a rag doll and couldn't stand without the creature supporting him.

"Take a good last look." The cyborg growled. "And know that you have failed." Without waiting for a response he punch Tommy in the chest and threw him to the ground. Tommy grabbed his chest and coughed, trying to get to his knees, but the metallic creature kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to roll over onto his back. He positioned himself above Tommy drawing his sword up with both hands, the blade pointed down. "Good bye. Dr. Oliver."

She closed her eyes.

**Elsewhere in Reefside**

The meadow was warm in the afternoon sun. Dr. O had warned her about prancing around in her true form, but at the moment she didn't care. This area was far from the city and roads, kinda like Dr. O's house, plus the wild flowers in the meadow were extremely delicious.

She still had a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that she was now the ward of the Restorer, and friends with Power Rangers. She wished she could thank her mom for sending her here, but the shielding that hid the Dr. O from the Warriors, also kept her safe. Trying to contact her mom would jeopardize everything the council had and was working towards.

Her peaceful reminiscing was interrupted by a violent cry. Several cries actually. Both painful, and sad. They resonated in her mind, filling her being making it difficult to breathe, and she realized where they were coming from. Kira, Conner, Trent, Ethan and Dr. O. All of them. Something bad had happened. She reared on her hind legs and sped away, galloping as fast as she could, letting the cries lead her.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

2 months earlier

Lilly stopped and dropped to her knees out of breath, her lungs and legs burning. She hadn't thought, she had just run. How long had she run? 10 minutes, 20? She realized that she was still in human form and now she was dealing with the limitations of her human body. In hindsight it was probably better, since she hadn't been thinking about whether or not other people were around. If the humans had glimpsed her true form, she'd have more than the presence of another Mythic to worry about. She stood up and took a deep breath, finally taking in her surroundings. She was in a park of some sorts. There was a forest to her left and two streets that crossed in front of her. She close her eyes trying to visualize the route she had taken and how far she was from the school. School. She could never go back there. It was so unfair! She would never get to see her new friends again.

She gasped and her eyes shot open. "Kira, Conner and Ethan!" She was supposed to meet them to hang out. They would think she was a horrible person for not showing up. She flopped back to the ground as tears filled her eyes. She knew she was being childish, Garkan would shake his head at her. He had tried to dissuade her mother from letting her go.

"_She's only 6! Not 600 Niriinya!" Garkan hissed angrily, steam starting to rise out of his nostrils. In his human form, Lilly thought he looked funny and giggled as she watched from the corner of the cavern._

"_Well she's MY daughter, Gar, and I know what I'm doing." Came the wearied reply. They had been over and over this issue and it was beginning to annoy her. Niriinya turned and faced him, crossing her arms when she saw him getting so riled up. She addressed him in a more serious tone. "Or do you doubt my judgment." That look. That tone, and those words caused the younger Mythic to stop and get control of himself. _

_The centuries of serving under her kicked in. He bowed his head. "Forgive me, Ancient one, it's not that. It's just, I am merely concerned for her safety." He looked up, a contrite expression. "The timing...it just seems..." She held up a hand cutting him off. _

"_The timing is the reason why she must go." She stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know how much you and Dey care about her. You are like uncles to her, and I appreciate the help looking after her these last few years after Marek disappeared. But you must trust me." She held his gaze, her bright blue eyes staring into his soul. "She will be fine." _

_He dropped his eyes and took a step back. "As you say, Wise one." _

_Niriinya gave an irritated huff. "Knock it off with the titles." She walked away._

_She didn't see the mischievous smile that spread over Garkan's lips, but Lilly did. _

The memory made Lilly smile. 'He always knew how to get under mother's skin.' She forced herself to regain her composure. Her mother had had such faith in her. She couldn't let her down, and she didn't want to concede to her uncle.

She would just have to find another city and start over, with new friends. Despite only knowing them for a few hours, they were the first human friends she had made. She had to at least say good bye to them, but she didn't dare risk going back to the school. She dug in her bag and pulled out the piece of paper Kira had given her with the phone number on it. She held it in her hands and closed her eyes focusing on the energy signature left by the curly haired girl.

* * *

_Some minutes later_...

"Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe" the sign read. Lilly approached the establishment carefully. Something about the name registered in her head. 'This is where Trent said he worked!' She thought with excitement. Her excitement quickly faded as she realized that she would have to say good-bye to him as well. As she walked through the doors she saw him standing at the counter. He turned around, a full tray of drinks in his hands. He saw her and smiled.

"Hey you made it! Be with you in a minute." He said as he moved to the tables to deliver the drinks. She smiled back, then allowed her eyes to flow around the room looking for Kira. She had traced her energy here, to this place. She finally spotted her on the far side of the room sitting on a couch next to Ethan. Taking a deep breath, she started in that direction. However when she was halfway there, she came across Trent, empty tray under one arm.

"So you found the place? What do you think?" He gestured to the cafe.

"Oh, it's nice." She said, trying to sound excited, but her emotions still running high.

The smile vanished from Trent's face. "Lilly, what's wrong?"

At his carefree, cheerful voice her thin facade crumbled. She felt her throat tighten up and tears began to build in her eyes. She turned away from Trent.

"Hey, hey." He said and moved around to face her. "Here, come have a seat, and tell me what's wrong."

She nodded and sniffled a little, letting him guide her to the bar. "Here." He said, gesturing to a bar stool. "Let me get you something to drink and you can tell me what's wrong." He moved to go around the counter.

* * *

Kira glanced up and saw Trent and Lilly walking towards the counter. She nudged Ethan. He looked at her and she pointed to where Lilly was sitting at the bar. She looked miserable, very different from the overexcited, peppy teenager they had met earlier. Without saying anything, both Ethan and Kira gathered their schoolwork and their bags and headed towards her. Trent was handing her a hot drink from behind the counter.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess." They heard her say. "But I, I just found out I have to leave." She exhaled loudly.

"Lilly?" Kira said to get her attention. The girl's face was a wash of relief.

"Oh Kira!" She exclaimed sadly and hopped down off the bar stool and threw her arms around the other girl. Kira was startled and exchanged worried, questioning looks with the boys. She pulled Lilly's arms away so that the girl faced her.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked, trying to tread carefully. Dr. O hadn't told them much, and she didn't want to say the wrong thing. "I'm sorry we missed you after school. We didn't mean to ditch you, but Conner waited as long as he could. He had to go to soccer practice."

"No, no." The girl chuckled lightly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's not that. I should be apologizing to you for not showing up. It's just, I found out something, and," she paused looking back and forth between the three. She looked like she was going to burst into tears again. "I have to leave Reefside."

"What? Why? But you just got here?" Ethan remarked, asking way too many questions at once.

Kira quickly jumped in. "Is everything ok?"

"No. I just have to go, but I wanted to say goodbye, and say thank you," she looked at all of them, "for being so nice to me today."

"Listen," Kira said softly. "Whatever trouble you're in, we can help you."

"I appreciate that, but I don't think..."

"Trust us." Kira interrupted. "Let us help you." She looked at Trent. "Could we use the back room for a minute?" He raised an eyebrow at her. He had been so busy when she and Ethan had first gotten there, that she hadn't filled him in on the situation with Dr. O.

He was confused, but he recognized that 'I'm not asking' look in Kira's eyes. "Umm, yeah. Sure."

"Thanks." And she began dragging a slightly stunned Lilly away. "Ethan." She called forcefully, indicating that he was to accompany them.

Ethan looked at Trent. "I'll explain later." And he followed the two girls into the back.

Kira stood in the middle of the storeroom with Lilly in front of her. The girl had stopped crying, but now had a wary look in her eyes. "Ethan, guard the door." She instructed as he closed it behind him. She looked back to Lilly. "Ok, I'm gonna tell you a secret, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"O..okay." Lilly replied hesitantly at first then with a smile. "I know how to keep a secret."

"Good." Kira chimed, trying to be a little more upbeat and lighten the mood. "See, thing is, whatever trouble you're in, Conner, Ethan, Trent and I can help you."

The smile vanished from Lilly's face. "Oh, I really wish that that were true."

"No really." Kira continued. "Look we're not ordinary teenagers, we're the Power Rangers." Lilly's eyes shot up at that.

"It's true." Ethan said. He held out his wrist. "See this bracelet and that blue stone in the middle? These are our morphers."

"See I have one too." Kira held up her wrist showing the silver bracelet with a yellow stone.

Lilly looked back and forth between the two and reached up to touch Kira's wrist. She was being really quiet, and it was making Kira nervous. "Umm..." she started, but Kira interrupted. From the way Dr. O had been acting she got the sense that time was of the essence, so she wanted to hurry this along.

"Here, stand back." Kira said giving Lilly a shove towards Ethan. Kira backed up as far as she could and flung her wrist out. "Dino Thunder, Power Up. Ha!" She morphed and stood there looking at Lilly. Ethan had his hand firmly on the door knob to keep it from being flung open. The look on Lilly's face was a mix of surprise, joy, confusion and awe.

"Incredible. You _are_ the Power Rangers!" She exclaimed. "I don't believe it! I've heard so many stories about the Power Rangers growing up, I never thought I would ever get to meet one."

"Power Down." Kira said. She smiled at the awestruck girl and Ethan relaxed his door duty. "See, whatever it is you can trust us and we can help."

"Umm..." She hesitated. Of course she could trust Power Rangers, but she wasn't quite ready to reveal the truth to them, it wasn't really her secret to tell, she thought quickly and came up with a version of the truth. "So, the short version. My people are in the middle of a civil war, well really it's been going on forever, and my mom is a major leader. She sent me away to live here for a while, so her enemies couldn't hurt me." Suddenly her demeanor changed. "But," she wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. "I think I ran into one of them today."

Both Kira and Ethan looked shocked. "Wow." Kira said. "On your first day too? That sucks." That statement had Kira intrigued, was Dr. O the enemy of this girl's mother? He had said her running away was his fault, but...Kira shook her head, that couldn't be right.

Ethan walked up and put an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be ok. We'll Protect you." She leaned into him and sighed. He felt the tension in her body relax just a little. "Come on." He said cheerfully, we'll take you to our secret lair." He emphasized the phrase "Secret Lair" making it sound all mysterious and spooky, which made Lilly laugh slightly.

* * *

Lilly was still in wonder as she sat in the back of the car with Kira. The yellow ranger had asked the nice lady with the red hair, who owned the cafe to drive them somewhere. Lilly was beginning to relax, but she wasn't ready to let her guard down. Dr. Oliver was around somewhere. Was he looking for her? Were there more Mythics lurking in this town? She was torn between a sense of dread and a sense of enthusiasm at meeting the Power Rangers. She knew this group was a different group of rangers than the ones she had heard stories about, but she was still excited. If only she could tell her mom, ooh she'd be astonished as her daughter's luck. But then a curious thought entered the young girl's head. 'Was it luck?'

They stopped a little ways off a dirt road in the middle of the forest. Hayley didn't get out of the car, but said something to Kira, then drove away.

"This way." Kira said and Lilly followed her and Ethan through the woods. She was just about to ask where they were going when she saw Ethan disappear into a cave that looked like it headed underground. Lilly was intrigued.

"Just stay close me." Kira said and they entered the cave, which opened up into a tunnel. Lilly looked around. She felt at home here. Underground. Surrounded by walls of rock and the musty smell of earth. They tunnel soon came to an end, a large skeleton of a dinosaur embedded in the wall. Lilly jumped when Ethan touched the lower jaw and the wall to her left suddenly lifted up. She gazed in amazement at the room that was revealed.

Ethan noticed her pause. "Awesome isn't it? Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her in. She looked around in wonder as the rock wall slid shut behind her. For being an underground cave it was warm and inviting with the soft yellow tones of the rock walls and lights. There was so much electronic equipment she didn't know what to focus on.

"So what do you think?" Ethan asked. She smiled at him. "It is very nice. It reminds me of home." He gave her a weird look. "An underground lab reminds you of home?"

"Well," she laughed, "not the lab and computers part, but the underground part, yes." The two teens looked at her as if she was from outerspace and she just laughed. "You see, my mom and I have had to hide underground my entire life."

"I'm glad that you're comfortable here." A deeper male voice said from the other side of the room. Lilly froze as she recognized the voice. She turned around. And there he was, Dr. Oliver, looking a lot less formal than when she had seen him at school. A tight fitting, black long sleeve shirt and loose khaki cargo pants. She grabbed a hold of Ethan, and stood slightly behind him. She felt Kira place her hand on her other shoulder.

"Lilly, it's ok. You don't need to be afraid if him."

"You don't understand." She said to them and started to back up towards where they had entered. But the door was gone, it was just a wall. "He's the one I was talking about!"

"Lilly, please." He was coming closer, his hand outstretched. "I am not going to harm you. I didn't mean to scare you earlier. I had to be sure. Please." His voice was soft and pleading.

Her back was to the wall, Ethan had stayed near her. "It's ok. Don't be afraid." He kept saying. She looked back and forth between the three of them, she felt trapped, like a terrified animal. Which wasn't far from the truth.

He stopped about 6 feet away from her still holding his hand out. She looked in his eyes. She could see no malice there. Kira and Ethan said trusted him. The symbols on the walls matched the symbol on Kira when she had been in ranger form, so he knew about them, was their friend. She took a deep breath, stood up straight and took a few small steps towards him. She felt the tension in the room dissipate and a look of relief on his face. He shook his head.

"I should have done this from the beginning, I apologize." He moved towards her and brought his hand up towards her face. She flinched away, and he stopped. '_Trust Me, I promise this will explain everything.'_ His voice was there in her head again, but this time it was accompanied by a warm, friendly feeling. She gulped and nodded, her nerves still on overdrive. She closed her eyes tight, preparing herself. For what, she did not know.

Dr. Oliver brought two fingers up the the side of her head and closed his eyes.

Suddenly her mind was filled with image, memories and feelings. In a split second she knew everything about the man that stood before her. Her eyes flew open and she gasped.

"Restorer!" She said softly in awe.

He sighed in relief and smiled. "You should really call me Tommy, or Dr. O if you prefer."

"Wait, what just happened." Kira asked, looking between the two. Ethan was equally confused.

"He's the Great Restorer! If it hadn't been for him, 8 years ago the Warrior clans would had taken over the earth and humanity would be no more than a memory." While they still stared at her confused by her words, she stood in awe of the man before her. She should have recognized him from her mother's memories, but he looked so different. She couldn't believe she was in the presence of the man that had saved the council, the only human she knew of who had been gifted with the ability to mind-speak to their kind. Everything made sense now. For the second time that day she could not believe her luck, and she was beginning to understand, that it had been her mother's plan the whole time.

"Dr. O?" Kira questioned.

He looked at Lilly. "Do you want to show them?" And he sent her a mental picture.

She smiled at the idea. She would love to see their faces. "You see," she said to the human teens. "I haven't been completely honest with you, I am not a human teenager. Actually, I've only been alive on the earth for 6 yrs." They looked at her even more confused.

"Since you trusted me earlier with your secret, I will return the favor. Stand back." When she was sure that she had enough room, she transformed into her true form, she felt so alive as the magic shifted within her.

She took in the shocked and awed expressions on the faces of her two new friends.


	7. Chapter 5

_**AN: Added a prologue to the story and combined what was chpt 5 and this chapter. **_

**Present**

Conner punched another Tyranodrone in the chest and flipped out of the way of another. His head snapped around as he heard Kira yell. She was trying to push her way past the Tyranodrones. Conner followed her intended path to see Zeltrax standing over Dr. Oliver, sword pointed down. Time seemed to slow down for Conner as he realized what was about to happen. The cold hand of fear gripped his chest and he ran as fast as he could zipping around two drones. As fast as he was, he had been too far away. He saw Zeltrax, in slow motion, drive the green blade down into and his mentor's chest.

"NOOOO!" Conner screamed. That scream turned into a guttural roar as he leaped up and kicked Zeltrax. The two of them tumbled away from Dr. O, Zeltrax's sword still sticking out of his chest. The two scrambled to their feet and Conner charged in, rage driving him. They exchanged a few blows, each blocking the others' punches. However, without being morphed, Conner was no match for the cyborg. Zeltrax blocked his next attack and punched him hard in the chest. Conner flew through the air and hit the ground hard. He coughed, the wind knocked out of him. He rolled over, trying to get to his feet and face the metallic monster. He could barely get to his knees. Zeltrax simply laughed and headed back towards the older ranger. He grabbed his sword with both hands, twisted it, then pulled it out of his victim. Tommy's body convulsed and a strangled gasp escaped his throat as the blade sliced though flesh and bone.

"So much for the great Tommy Oliver!" He continued to laugh as he walked over and rejoined Mesagog and Elsa. Then the trio disappeared in the bright flash of an invisiportal.

Conner crawled over to his fallen mentor and grabbed his hand. "Dr. O?" The teen said in a trembling voice. His teacher looked at him, tried to talk, but coughed and turned away as blood spewed from his lips. Conner quickly pulled off his outer shirt, bundled it up and pressed it down over the bloody wound. "Hold on Dr. O!" Then softly, his voice cracking, "Please."

He heard shouts from the other rangers. "Help!" "There's too many!" "Hang on." He looked back down. Tommy nodded his head and shifted his eyes in the direction of the other rangers. A soundless "Go." formed on his lips.

Conner shook his head. "No! I'm not leaving you."

Tommy pushed his hands away. "He...elp thmm." Another cough racked his body. He looked at the young ranger. "Go."

Fighting tears, he reluctantly stood up. "You hang on ok? You're gonna be alright." Conner said, hoping but not really believing, as he raced to assist this team mates.

* * *

It wasn't the worst pain he had ever been in, but it came damn close. He couldn't feel his legs and tasted blood. Breathing was getting harder. "You're gonna be alright." He heard Conner say. He heard the pain in the young man's voice. It broke his heart. He hadn't expected for things to go this way, although he always knew it was a possibility. He regretted leaving the young rangers, regretted the pain it would cause them. He silently prayed that they would be ok. His eyes searched around, until he saw her, still bound, but alive. He fought to stay conscious, locking his eyes on her tear filled ones. "Take...care..of them." He mouthed. She nodded, then her eyes fell to the ground, sobs racking her body.

He rolled his head back, looking up through the trees. The light danced between the swaying leaves. Another fierce, painful coughing fit hit him, blood spraying up and landing on his face. His whole body felt heavy, like it was being pulled down, into the ground. Warmth spread over him. The edges of his vision were beginning to get fuzzy. The sounds of the battle behind him were becoming muddled. He felt so tired, he just need to sleep. Yes, sleep, he just needed sleep.

He closed his eyes, the blackness surrounded him and all was quiet.

* * *

She didn't know how it was possible, but she felt it, the moment he died, when he took his last breath. A cold sensation took hold in the center of her chest. She forced herself to look at him. His still form laying on the ground. A cry of anguish wrenched her throat and her knees gave out. The two Warriors let her fall to the ground, laughing at her pain. There was no need to restrain her anymore, it was over.

"Don't worry." Alean gloated from behind her. "In a few hours, you, and the rest of humanity, will join him." She turned to glare at them, but they had disappeared. The sound of the teens battling faded around her as she brought her focus back to the human lying a few feet away from her.

"_Tommy." _She shook her head. _"His name was Tommy."_ He wasn't just another human, another casualty of the war, he was important. She owed him everything, and she had failed to save him when he needed her. She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. She tried to get to her feet, but it was difficult with her injuries and her hands bound behind her back. At that moment she was glad of the gag. It gave her something to bite down on as pain shot through her. She half stumbled, half fell towards him, once again landing on her knees. She wanted to touch him, to hold him. She fought to free her hands, finding that in reality they hadn't been bound tightly. Grimacing against the pain, she maneuvered her wrists and pulled out of the rope, ripped off her the gag, and scrambled over towards him.

From a kneeling position, she looked down at his face. If it wasn't for the small spatters of blood, she would have thought him to be sleeping. His expression was peaceful. She reached out and placed one hand on his forehead, the other on his chest. As her hand came into contact with a wet sticky substance, she jerked away. Looking at her now bloodied hand, she realized that his black shirt had helped to hide the site of the fatal wound. Emotions welled in her throat as she looked back at him.

"I'm, I'm so sorry." She sobbed quietly and buried her face into his shoulder. Despair and regret flooded and overwhelmed her, and for the second time in 10 yrs, she let herself be lost in it. What did it matter? It was over. He was dead and she was powerless. What hope did she have of defeating her enemy now? As if in answer to her silent musings a cry wrenched the air. To the human ear, it was like nothing that existed in nature. The closest one could say was that it sounded like the angry shriek of a hawk mixed with the high pitched whinnying of a horse. The sound of thunderous hooves accompanied the cry.

Niriinya sharply brought her head up and her despair was replaced by hope as a brilliant white wave of light streaked across the battlefield vaporizing the creatures that the rangers had been fighting. She averted her gaze until she felt the light dissipate then looked back. The four rangers had dropped to the ground, and were starting to slowly get up, but what caught her attention was the silvery white figure slowly approaching them.

A Unicorn. She wasn't very large, as she was still young, just smaller than a full grown elk. A common misconception that had evolved over the centuries was that a unicorn was basically a white horse with a horn. However, this was an incorrect interpretation. Everything about her was more slender than the build of a horse, and unlike a horse her hooves were cloven, being more deer-like. Small tufts of soft white hair trailed each of the four ankles. The mane and tail were other noticeable differences. Unlike horse hair, the mane of a Unicorn was soft and silky, not coarse. The tail resembled that of a lion's. Solid and long ending with a small tuft of silky white hair. And then there were the eyes. All unicorns' eyes were violet, a startling contrast against their shimmery white hide.

Hope filled Niriinya as she watched the young unicorn rear back on her hind legs and shift into the form of a human girl.


	8. Chapter 6

***Angel Grove 1996, Mid Afternoon at the Youth Center.**

Three men walked through the door. Two of them hung back, as the other approached the Juice Bar counter. Ernie noticed the man and moved over to him. "Hi there, what can I get you?"

"Actually I have a question for you. My name is Detective Jim Lane of the L.A.P.D.," Jim flashed his badge, "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Yeah, sure. Ask away." Ernie said trying to sound unshaken, but in reality he was a little nervous. Cops from LA in Angel Grove? This must be serious he thought. Sensing Ernie's hesitation, the detective smiled reassuringly and nodded. "I am actually wondering if you could help me find someone, well two someones actually. Do you possibly know where I could find a..." Jim looked down at a piece of paper, "..a Jason or a Tommy?"

Ernie leaned on the counter a bit, "Well we get a lot of kids that come through here, what are their last names, maybe I can help you narrow down when they might come around?"

"Unfortunately we don't have their last names. I know it would make this easier," Jim said. "If we did, I wouldn't have had to come all the way down here and play where's waldo. All we got is two names: Jason and Tommy and the name of this place." He sequestered around the youth center.

"They aren't in any trouble are they?" Ernie asked concerned.

"I couldn't tell you at this point. I'll know more once I've spoken to them." He raised an eyebrow at Ernie. "Do you know where they are?"

Ernie sighed and thought a bit, he hoped that he wasn't making a mistake. "Well, based on the information you got I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume you are looking for both Jason and Tommy together, not one or the other right?" Detective Lane shrugged his shoulders, and gestured for Ernie to continue. "Well in that case you're probably looking for Jason Scott and Tommy Oliver." Jim quickly wrote the names down on his pad. "Jason and Tommy," Ernie continued, "are two of the teens that hang out here on a regular basis. They teach a kids martial arts class together, best friends. They're the only Tommy and Jason I know who would be associated with each other."

Taking notes Jim had one more question. "You said they teach a class here? What time is that at?" Jim asked.

Ernie looked back, "At 4 o'clock, but if you want to talk to them now, they're over there on the mat working out." Ernie pointed to the lower level below the juice bar. Detective Lane turned his head to follow the direction Ernie was pointing.

"Thank you for your help sir," he said turning back to face Ernie.

"Hey no problem," Ernie said.

Jim walked away from the counter, and nodded towards his companions to follow him. He walked down to where the two youths were sparing. They had impressive martial arts skill, for their age, he thought, hoping he wouldn't have to test his own skills against theirs.

He approached the two youths, "Excuse me," he said getting their attention, "Jason, Tommy?"

"Yeah, I'm Jason." "I'm Tommy," they said almost in unison.

"I'm Detective Jim Lane, LAPD." Once again he flashed his badge. "I was wondering if I might have a word with you gentlemen for a moment?"

The two other men who had entered with Jim walked around the mat, adjacent to the two youths. Tommy and Jason noticed them and gave each other slightly worried looks. "W-what's this about detective?" Tommy asked glancing sideways at the other men.

"Please, come take a seat." Jim motioned to a nearby table. Tommy and Jason followed hesitantly and sat down at the table. The two youths were obviously nervous, but Jim, couldn't tell if it was the normal nervousness that people feel when approached by a police officer or something else. That annoyed him. He tried to calm himself down. He really hadn't wanted to come, but it was his case. He couldn't really have asked or trusted an underling to follow up on this "lead.," if you could call it that.

"So what's this about detective?" Jason asked.

"I'm following up on a lead for a case I'm working on and it appears that the two of you are connected to it somehow." At that revelation Tommy and Jason exchanged nervous glances, each testing to see if the other had any idea what this might be about. Years of reading people told Jim these boys were hiding something, but after non-verbally checking with each other, they were genuinely confused about what this could possibly be about. He cleared his throat and began to explain the situation.

"Two days ago a Jane Doe was admitted to the LA community hospital. She was obviously the victim of a series of violent crimes. She had no form of identification and doesn't show up in any of the police databases. The only thing she had on her was this..." Jim slid a dirty, crumpled piece of paper across the table. The two boys were startled to see their names and Angel Grove Youth Center scribbled on it. Jim continued, "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure that you're the Jason and Tommy we're looking for, but we don't have much to go on."

"So how can we help you?" asked Tommy.

"Do you think it's someone we might know?" Jason chimed in.

"At this point I really don't know, to tell you the truth. The obvious first step is to see if anyone can identify her, and then any information she or her family can give us that will help us with this case. Since she had your names on her, we presume that she knows _you."_

Tommy looked at Jason and then back to Jim. "Well, we'd be happy to help anyway we can," he said a little concerned, "What does she look like?"

"Well, physically, she looks to be about in her early 30s. Vibrant dark blue eyes. About medium height and of a slender build. The one odd thing is that for her age she has relatively long white hair, but the doctors determined that she doesn't suffer from albinism and the coloring is natural. You wouldn't happen to know any young women with white hair would you?" The expressions on the boys' faces changed and they looked hesitantly at each other, both trying to hide looks of surprise. From their reactions Jim knew that he had struck a chord. They knew her.

"She regained consciousness yesterday morning, but isn't speaking to anyone. She still seems to be disoriented. When asked about the piece of paper, she seemed like she wanted to talk, but only pointed to your names."

Jim leaned back in his chair. "Does that mean anything to you by any chance?" He asked cautiously.

The boys looked at each other again. Tommy nodded and Jason spoke up, leaning forward over the table, turning to face Jim. "We knew someone, a few years ago that fit that description." He paused. He was considering his next words carefully. He held Jim's discerning gaze, "What do you need from us?"

* * *

Detective Lane led Tommy and Jason though the hospital halls. They boys had agreed to follow him all the way to LA to see if this girl was someone they knew or not. He was pleased that it had been a relatively easy meeting and there was no conflict, but despite their co-cooperativeness, something was still nagging at him. He stopped just outside of the door to the girl's room. It was a single occupancy room, with one door that had a small window in it. A police officer stood guard outside the door. Jim stopped and turned to face the two teens.

"Now I have to warn you, she still has some of the bruises and cuts from the attack, so," he paused, "I just want you to be prepared."

"When you say "attack," Jason spoke up hesitantly. "You, you mean," he paused not meeting Detective Lane's eyes. He couldn't seem to finish the sentence. Jim felt sorry for the kid. Angel Grove was very different from LA. These kids had probably led a very sheltered life, he thought.

"Yes son. I'm afraid there is evidence she was raped. That's how I caught this case. We've been following a series of these types of attacks that have occurred within the last few weeks. And they all end with the victims being left outside the hospital, usually unconscious. So far we haven't been able to get any leads. Of course our priority is to find out who these women are and get them back to their families. If we can do that for her, _then_ we'd appreciate any information she could give us about the attack."

Both boys looked sad and uncomfortable. He hadn't meant to lay it all out there and freak them out. He ran his hand through his hair. This case had been a hard one, and he hadn't been sleeping well ever since it came across his desk.

"I'm sorry, but you had to know the truth. If she is a friend of yours, you need to know that emotionally she is probably in a very fragile state, so just, be prepared okay?"

Both the boys straightened and nodded. Jim turned and heard one of them take a deep breath.

"I'll go in and see if she's awake. I'll let you know when/if it's okay for you to enter." Jim entered the room and closed the door. A few seconds later the door opened and he motioned for them to follow him, the second officer followed behind the two boys. Jim was sure to keep an eye on the young woman as the the two youths came into view, he was prepared for anything. He wasn't really worried that these two had had any part in her attack, but his years of training had him on edge. His nerves calmed however when he saw the smile appear on her face. Her whole demeanor changed. Her eyes lit up and she seemed to relax. Yes, it was apparent that she knew them, he had found the right guys. He looked at he boys, but they seemed confused still. The boy named Tommy had stopped and was staring intently at the woman in the bed. Jason, noticing her smiling at them, gave an awkward smile back. Detective Lane looked back at her, to find her eyes had moved to him.

She had to expend a lot of energy to get the next few words out. "Can I.." she caught her breath, "talk alone?" Jim smiled, but he did not like the sound of that. While it was a relief that he finally had someone to connect her to. Her particular case made the idea of leaving her alone in a room with people he didn't know, unnerving. Especially because of the way they were acting.

"Are you sure about this?" He glanced at the two youths then back to her. She had such a pleading look on her face, he just couldn't say no. "I'll be right out here if you need anything." He motioned to the officer to follow him out. The door shut.

Reenya watched him leave the room. She sat up a bit in the bed and tried not to wince too much at the pain. She had never had a broken arm before, it was all very disconcerting. She wanted to jump out of the bed and run to them, and drown her sorrows. Looking at them she felt her eyes start to tear, and she wiped them away. "Rangers." She managed to say softly. She had tried to say more but the words didn't come out. Tommy and Jason looked around nervously and moved closer to the bed.

"I'm sorry but how do you know who we are?" Jason asked. Reenya nodded and sat up some more. Of course last time they saw her she had looked like a teenager, and her face was different now. "Yes.." she said softly. Every word was a struggle to say. Placing her good hand on her chest she said, "Reenya."

They looked relieved and confused at the same time. She raised her hand to stop their questions. "Explain...later. Need...your help." The process of talking this way was exhausting. It would have been so much easier to mind speak with them. At the thought, she had to fight back the tears again. Reading the expression on Tommy's face, she knew what he was thinking. He was trying to use his gift, and not succeeding. She wished she could explain, tell them everything, but that would have to wait. She was so tired. She needed to get to the command center, she would be safe there.

"Let's go." She motioned for them to help her up. She winced through the pain that shot through her body.

She looked up as she heard the door open and Jim suddenly came into the room. "Is everything okay?" He asked and raised one eyebrow, looking at Reenya. The boys froze, they didn't know what to do, they had kinda forgotten that the police were involved with this. Jason regained himself quickly though and addressed Jim. "She wanted to get out of here, is that a problem?" Jim looked at her and she tried her best to look composed and defiant. He ultimately had no authority to keep her there, but he still had an investigation to complete, and now that she was able to communicate he had questions that needed answers.

He addressed Reenya. "I was hoping that maybe you could tell us something about who attacked you, anything that might help us in this case." She looked at the ground and tried to think, everything about the last few weeks was one big nightmare, she couldn't pin-point that one attack. Even if she could, she had no capacity to talk about it, she looked up at Detective Lane and shook her head. "Can't.." she said softly, and he nodded with understanding.

He didn't want to push. He knew how fragile victims of these crimes were. He turned to Jason, "When she is feeling better, should she remember anything at all, have her call me?" He pulled out a business card and handed it to Jason.

"Thanks." The teen said as he put the card in his pocket and proceeded to help Reenya sit up.

Tommy looked around. "Um...do you have any clothes or anything to put on?"


End file.
